Brothers
by irite
Summary: The last of Thor's mental walls falls down when he looks into Loki's eyes on the day of his execution.


**This is a _sad_ story. If that's not your cup of tea, please turn around and go read something else. I sobbed, writing this.**

**A huge thank you to dysprositos, my beta, for all the help with this. You're the best. She made the cover pic, too.**

**Notes on the Norse mythology referenced in the story at the bottom.**

* * *

The last of Thor's mental walls falls down when he looks into Loki's eyes on the day of his execution. Loki is scheduled to meet Hel at dusk, and it's all Thor can do to not weep, just thinking about it.

Loki can finally _see_ Thor. He sees the love his brother has for him. He sees that Thor truly was oblivious to Loki's despair at being treated like the unwanted son. Thor didn't know that Loki was taunted and ridiculed mercilessly for being a better magician and strategist than fighter.

The fact that Thor's own friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, did much of the bullying was truly lost on Thor.

Loki can't decide whether his brother is blind or stupid. But not uncaring, he can see now. Never uncaring.

Thor is known as the impetuous, brash brother, but Loki is those things as well.

Falling from the Bifrost was a decision he has regretted hourly since. It put him in the hands of more experienced magicians who manipulated him into seeking out the Chitauri, into plotting to take over Midgard.

If Loki had possessed one ounce of sense, he would have stayed in Asgard, accepted his punishment, and _talked_ to his family. Truly, Odin was stern, but not a monster. He had compassion for his sons. If he ever forgot that, Frigga certainly would remind him. She was such a good, caring mother.

Loki finds that he loves her more than anyone else, besides Thor.

Thor. Complexity. Anger. Pain. Joy. Fraternity. Loki has so many feelings tied up in knots about Thor, but seeing Thor without garnishments is a true gift to him.

Unlike Thor, he could not hold back his tears this morning. For his brother was going to have to watch him _die_ because of one juvenile mistake.

It was not dying that Loki feared, it was how Thor would react. He, despite his boasting, had never liked death. That was something Thor had never admitted to anyone except his little brother.

That revelation splintered Loki's opinions of Thor. Dragged him off the pedestal Loki had put him on.

Loki knew why the two had begun to pull apart. And that it was all _his _fault. He had felt alone and small after being the constant target of the warrior bullies. Thor did not seem to be involved, but he never stepped up to defend his brother, either.

Putting some distance between them had seemed logical to Loki at that time.

It seemed so foolish, now.

Desperately, Loki wishes they could be boys again. He would seek Thor's companionship and comfort.

But now, as an adult, Loki has to stand on his own two feet. Thor cannot help him.

Loki doesn't blame Thor. By the Allfather, he doesn't even blame Odin!

It is the proper thing to do, using him as a sacrificial offering for the peace of the people, both Asgardian and Midgardian.

Loki knows there is no one to blame but himself, but why does it have to _ache_ so much?

* * *

When Loki starts crying, Thor defies propriety to reach out and pull as much of his brother as he can onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Loki.

It speaks much to his brother's maturity, to his altered character, that he accepts Thor's comfort, and Thor plans to tell Odin that.

This is not _fair_, punishing his brother for one mistake that somehow became many. He recalls a Midgardian acquaintance calling this the 'domino effect'. Because truly, that's all they are to him, acquaintances. Even the lovely Jane.

Nobody is closer to him than his brother.

He soothes Loki, who calms enough to speak.

It's pouring out of him like a torrent, apologies for distancing himself from Thor, explanations for why he did it.

Thor did not know that Loki was being tormented, by his own friends no less. Suddenly, he is irrationally angry. He wants to take Mjölnir to their skulls.

Loki senses this, and then it is him calming Thor.

* * *

They spend the day in companionship, mostly silent. Every so often, one breaks his silence to share some anecdote from childhood.

Just before dusk, it is time. A phalanx of guards arrives, prepared to escort the trickster Loki to the place of execution.

It is a magnificently angry prince who turns them down. He refuses to restrain his brother, and the two walk proudly out, side-by-side, hands intertwined.

If Thor can do nothing else for his brother, he _will _offer him comfort. Damned be any who try to stop him.

When they reach the field, Loki is separated from Thor. Thor rushes to Odin, exchanging a flurry of words with him.

Odin looks sad, tortured almost, but he shakes his head 'no'.

A tear slips from Thor's eye, and he turns his back on Odin, racing to his brother's side.

Loki kneels obediently and locks eyes with Thor.

Thor wants to close his, he _cannot_ watch this, but he will stay with Loki if it kills him.

The axe descends, but the two do not look away from each other's eyes.

* * *

Thor is found dead the next day, having followed his brother into Hel.

Frigga does not speak to Odin for an eon.

* * *

**Hel is Loki's daughter, the Goddess of the Dead. She rules the Norse version of hell.**

**Entrance into Valhalla is reserved for the valiant, warriors who die in battle. The only suicides allowed to enter are those who kill themselves when they are too old to be effective fighters. Since Thor is still in his prime when he commits suicide, he would be sent to Hel.**

**Please tell me what you think. This is **_**far**_ **outside my comfort zone, so I really appreciate the feedback.**


End file.
